


A Sorta Fairytale with You

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Amusement Park, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille likes Nautilus, Fang likes being with Vanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorta Fairytale with You

"Doesn't look like much," is Fang's assessment when they enter Nautilus square the first time.

Vanille grins back at her. "Trust me, this is the place to be on Cocoon."

"Oh. On Cocoon, no doubt." Fang dodges as a group of children attempt to run between her and Vanille. "But you know on Gran Pulse, it would have been a thousand times more exciting."

Vanille shakes her head, letting the light play off the curls of her pigtails.

"No, seriously," Fang offers her elbow to Vanille as they line up to watch the parade, "Instead of standing here watching their light shows, we could be riding on one of those skimmers we used to have dodging through the legs of oretoises, until we reached the highest point. And then we'd watch the shooting stars go by as Titan picks up one of the oretoises from the herd and _eats_ it."

Vanille leans into her. "Sounds lovely, I guess. But Pulse doesn't have Carbuncle!" She points to the illusion of the Fal'cie coming out and introducing the parade.

"It doesn't need the real Carbuncle or the illusion of one, and look at this, they can't even get their own history right." Fang sighs.

"It's cute though, and the parade is flashy. We'd never have those on Pulse."

"For good reason. Look, if you want, I'll get you one of those Carbuncle plushies they're selling, and then when we go back to Gran Pulse, when we see Titan eating something you can clutch it all cute and scared-like, and I can hold you close."

"Sounds like a plan. And then can we go see the baby chocobos and the sheep?"

"Chocobos?" Fang shakes her head, "We've got plenty of those on Pulse. Don't see why we'd need to see the tame ones here."

"The wild ones peck out your eyes if you get too close to their chicks."

"That's half the fun." They follow the crowd into the amusement park itself. "You are right about one thing," Fang continues, as she and Vanille wander at a lazy pace through the other couples and families. "Right here, right now, this is the place to be." Her arm goes around Vanille's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad there's one thing you like about here."


End file.
